ABC
ABC by The Jackson 5 is a song that was featured in the Season Three episode Hold On To Sixteen. It is sung by the New Directions for Sectionals. Tina sings lead, along with Mike, Kurt, and Quinn who each sing key lines. This song is featured on Glee: The Music, Volume 7. Lyrics Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (ND: 'Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear, ('ND: '''All about love) '''Mike: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina with New Directions A B C, easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl (New Directions): Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, let me love you just a little bit (New Directions: Teach, teach, sing it out')' Come on, come one, come on Let me show you what it's all about Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (ND: 'show you, show you) How to get an A, ('New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike: Spell me, you, add the two Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) Sing a simple melody One, two, three, you and me Kurt: Sit down girl I think I love you Mike: No, get up girl show me what you can do! Tina with New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Kurt: ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: huh!) One, two, three baby, (Kurt: 'ooh-ooh) ABC, baby, ('Mike: 'nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three ('Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about. Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: ' Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out ('Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby.) Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby. Tina with New Directions: A B C, is easy it's like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out 'Tina with New Directions: ' Easy as one, two, three. Trivia *This is the second time Kurt is seen doing sign language during a performance, the first being Born This Way. *First time Mike, Kurt and Tina, have a lead at sectionals *First time Mike sing in a competition *First performance with the drummer and the bassist as New Directions Members Photos TinaABC.png NDABC.png MikeABC.png KurtTinaABC.png KurtABC.png ABC.jpg Glee+S3E8+16.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|ABC Performance thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7